chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Reid Maitland-McKay
Reid Colin Maitland-McKay is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the second son and fourth child of Faye Maitland and Sheridan McKay. He will possess the abilities of Electrical Shielding, Immutability, Water Walking and Glucokinesis. Appearance Reid will have dark blue eyes throughout his life. His hair will be a pale blonde, almost white, at first, but it will darken drastically as he ages and will end up brown. It will be wavy in texture while he is a child. When he is an adult, he will choose to cut it shorter to prevent this. His skin will be pale originally but will later tan. He will be 6'0 in height exactly when fully grown. He will be slimly built. Abilities Reid's first ability will be Electrical Shielding. Using this ability, he will be able to place a shield made from electricity around any surface. It will be invisible unless touched, and will then electrocute the person or object which comes into contact with it. The shield could be placed around an object, to make it impossible for someone to touch it, or on a doorway to prevent people from passing through. It could also be placed around a person, but would then make all physical contact impossible for that individual until the shield is removed. However, a person with any kind of immunity or defence against electricity wouldn't be blocked using this shield. The ability will be derived from his grandmother's electrokinesis. His second ability will be Immutability. It will be impossible for most abilities to affect or alter Reid drastically. All forms of reality manipulation will fail whenever someone tries to use them on him, no matter what they attempt to do. Abilities couldn't be used to change his body or injure him, but they also couldn't be used to heal him. His abilities could be negated and augmented, but not changed or deleted. Only small, subtle emotional and mental manipulation will be successful on him. However, the ability will not protect him against any effects not caused by abilities. He could still become ill, he will age as normal and he could still be harmed or killed either deliberately or by accident. His third ability will be Water Walking. This ability will give Reid the capability to walk on water. He will be able to stand on the surface of a body of water and will be as securely supported as if it were solid. He will be able to walk or run across it and his feet will not even become wet. The ability will be passive and he will not be able to prevent it from working. His final ability will be Glucokinesis. Reid will have the ability to psychically manipulate anything sweet. He will be capable of dangerously altering the sugar levels in a person's blood, even snatching it out of a body causing almost-instantaneous death. He could also manipulate all forms of sugar and processed sweets. He could change the shape, texture and intensity of any sweet product he manipulates. Sugar could be used in the same manner as psychically-manipulated glass or sand; sweets and pastries could have their sugar increased to poisonous levels and thrown products could be made hard as rocks to cause real damage. Family & Relationships *Mother - Faye Maitland *Father - Sheridan McKay *Brother - Marshall Maitland-McKay *Sisters - Meena and Quinn Maitland-McKay History & Future Etymology Reid is an English name which means "red". His middle name, Colin, is Gaelic and means "dove". His paternal surname, McKay, is also Gaelic and means "fire". His maternal surname, Maitland, is both English and Scottish. It can either mean "bad disposition", "high and mighty" or "from Mautalaunt". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters